Misunderstanding
by 123kaitoconan
Summary: NaruSaku. One-shot. It's the Kyuubi festival, and Sakura made a mistake! Will she able to make it up to Naruto? Rated T for safety. Please feedback!


**A/N : This is my first fanfic I ever worked on my own! SInce it's just a first, I know it'll have many flaws. Don't hesitate to review, flame or PM me!  
I assure you, I'll read them, but just not right away. Now, with the story!**

* * *

It was Monday morning when Naruto left the village. He informed Tsunade, he would be out there until Tuesday. Tsunade gave him permission until Tuesday. She knew October is never his favorite month. But, until Wednesday, he hasn't come back yet. Tsunade realized that Naruto still wanted some time. She just acted like nothing happened. But, not in the case with his friends. This starts to worry all his friends, especially the Konoha 11 (Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji). The only girl who openly shows her worry was Sakura. In fact, no one showed their worry. The boys already know where Naruto was heading and staying, also, why, but they did forget one important thing. Sakura thought that the others knew, while in fact, they don't have any idea at all...

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I think it'll be good, at least one day without Naruto around. It turns out very bad! Worst of all, he told the other girls where was he going, but not me. Maybe I should bash his head more often... no, that won't work. I think I need to tell him the truth this time.

_"Really, what will they say, the Haruno Sakura is dating the loudest brat in town? WoW!"_ her inner-self said, or thought, forcing Sakura to reconsider the all-know good decisions

'Easy, easy, I won't be the one to confess. I'll just accept the date requests, though,'

_"About date requests, he hasn't requested us for, a half-year already? Or just one month? I can't keep tracking dates here, y'know!"_

'Just admit it; we used to use his requests to track the date, since every day he'll sends one date request from post office, or just came here, and drop it in to the mailbox'

_"Yeah, I just can't believe it! Who might be the girl, though? We used to think his loyalty to us would never be gone."_

'Oh, well, I only have to forget another teammate. Not that hard'

_"It'll be harder from Sasuke"_

'You think so? I disagree. I think it'll be much easier'

_"Just you wait..."_

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V**

After the inner argument, Sakura starts to rub her head in frustration. _'Will it be that easy?'_ she wonders. It was easy to forget Sasuke since he actually never did anything for Sakura. Now, she remembered the time Sasuke was brought back by Naruto.

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura and Ino were chatting and walking together, before Naruto arrived via Shunshin no Jutsu, and dropped Sasuke in front of them. He just went straight to the direction towards Hokage Tower, and by the time he passed Ino and Sakura, they were shocked to see a kunai was thrown by the limping body in front of them, to Naruto. Grumbling, "Can't you keep that boyfriend from throwing me kunais?" By the plural grammar, they realize Naruto have been enduring the stabbing and throwing kunais courtesy Sasuke, who was carried over shoulder, facing Naruto's back. They turn to see five kunais sticking out his back, legs, and near his neck. Just half more inch upright, the kunai near his neck can kill him. Ino rushed quickly and say, "Idiot! I have moved on! Let me heal you now," she continues, "Sakura, what're you doing? Don't you need to help Sasuke_**-kun**_?" Emphasizing the –Kun, Ino readied herself to jump roof-to-roof to the Hospital, carrying Naruto's body. "Hey, shouldn't it be **me **to carry Naruto?" asked Sakura. Ino stopped and quickly answered, "It seems Naruto just asked me to ignore you, Forehead. What did you do?" and jumped again toward hospital. Confused, Sakura dragged Sasuke's dying body to the hospital.

* * *

**One week later**

"Sakura, why did you drag _**him?**_ Why didn't you carry _**him, **_like you always want to? I've done it, yet you don't appreciate it at all. Tell me, do you want me to **_finish_** him instead bringing him alive?" obviously, Naruto was the one asking. He put emphasize on 'finish' to make it clearer. Completely thinking it was a joke, she jokingly replied, "Better dead than have kunais sticking out from body" since she knew Naruto was also dying that time. Felt hurt, he drops the grin he has used a lot and forms a frown. "Okay then, just pretend I'm never alive" with that, he left Sakura alone, on the hospital rooftop. Realizing the mistake she did, Sakura quickly turned her body, only to find that Naruto already kawarimi-ed himself with some pebbles, and there are lots of pebbles around Konoha, so it's impossible to find him right away.

**FLASHBACK ENDED.  
**Now, she remembered. That was the last time she saw the grin, and that was June. Now, it's already October. She wondered was it really her words that hurt him.

* * *

**10th October (Thursday)**

Sakura walked straight to Naruto's house. She expected him to be there, and happily accept her date request, to go with her going to the-Yondaime-killed-the-Kyuubi Festival. She forgot something. She just can't find what she forgot. She just shrugged it off when she saw Naruto, quickly and tiredly get inside his house, before locking it with a loud 'click'. Behind him, she saw Ino, Tenten and Hinata with sad look. So, she hurriedly come to their side and asks them, what _Naruto_ did, even when she didn't have any reason to accuse Naruto. The other girls just shook their heads in negative, before jumping away from Naruto's apartment. Pissed, Sakura knocked at the door, only to find that it wasn't locked. _'Was I imagining things?' _she stepped in and found that Naruto had left her a note, saying _"Go away, Sakura. I want to be alone. On my way to get another permission to left the village. –Naruto–'_

Stressed and frustrated, Sakura closed the door with a loud bang, and left the house. Just a few minutes later, she spotted Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba were walking together to the gate. She quickly shrugged it off, since Naruto asked her to go away_._

* * *

Naruto met his academy team. Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru had once hid with him from Iruka's lesson, and that was the first time Naruto got any friend, so, here he was now, telling them that he won't be in the village until the festival has died down.  
"See you later, Kiba. And, Chouji, I don't like it when you got slimmer. Just don't fit you, the Big-Boned Akamichi, and make sure Shika here stays in line!" said Naruto. Muttering "Troublesome" under his breath, Shikamaru waved his hand nonetheless. Both Kiba and Chouji just waved their hands to Naruto, and giving a grin while the latter kept chomping on the chips.

* * *

**12th October (Saturday)**

It was already Saturday, and most of the festivals started today. Or, at least, the peak was reached today. Most of people started to notice that the so-called demon brat was missing, they threw big parties everywhere. The remaining Konoha 11 (minus Naruto, who's out there, alone) wasn't happy at least. They knew about the burden of Kyuubi, but they didn't mind it too much before. Now, they just realize it that the burden is heavy. Also, Sakura remembered something, something she should realized two days ago, the last Thursday. Now, after learning that Ino and the others were asking Naruto to go out having fun on that day, they all forgot the day was also his birthday, and his worst day because of the sealing. Not that it mattered that big, but, Ino slipped her mouth once, "At least the Kyuubi isn't here Naruto! Why don't you forget about it for a while?" said Ino that time. It hurt him that they only thought about the Kyuubi. No one gave him a morale support, the Kyuubi was sealed inside him **_dammit_**, while no one comforted him, saying stuff like 'Good work for keeping Kyuubi at bay' or more importantly, 'Happy Birthday'. That would surely make his day better. After Naruto asked them, whether they remembered or not about his birthday and sealing events, turns out they didn't remember it, even Hinata, and when he stated it, they started to felt wrong, bad. Now, Sakura felt like that herself. She IS his teammate, dammit! How can she forget about it? And to make it worst, he always, remembered, her birthday, he would bring Sakura some flowers, and do whatever she asked him to. Now, Sakura was holding the heaviest guilt she has ever felt. Two days late, he wasn't anywhere insight, no one knew where did he go. Just Tsunade, but she wouldn't let Sakura knew, since that was his last wish, before leaving.

* * *

**Time skip**-**Twentieth October (Sunday)**-

Waking up from her sleep, Sakura groaned and yawned loudly. _'Ten days, where is he?' _she thought. Unbeknownst to her, Naruto was on her balcony, staring at her, just not in his form. He henged himself into one of the chiming bells Sakura had outside the window. And it wasn't really him. Just his clone. The clone, saw Sakura was okay, poofed himself to smoke. However, the sound didn't go unnoticed, as Sakura immediately opened her balcony door, only to saw nothing there. _'Imagining things again, I guess. First, Naruto locking his apartment, then saw that he is on the road faraway, with Shika, Chouji and Kiba. Now, poofing sound? I am pretty sure it was Naruto's Kagebunshin'. _After finishing her morning routine, she went to the Hokage office for Advanced Medical Training under Tsunade's tutelage.

Upon arriving at the Office, she heard one too familiar voice screaming and yelling. Shocked, she rushed and threw the door open.

There he was, with the Hokage robes on, sitting on the Hokage chair, behind the Hokage desk, in the Hokage Office, and lastly, wearing Hokage hat. He was yelling at... wait, no one.

Naruto was shocked; he just practiced how he will be if some time later he takes over the Hokage place from Tsunade. Now, he sat in front of a confused Sakura. "So, Sakura, ready for your training?" a voice suddenly called from the room beside. Not long after that, Tsunade appeared, wearing her usual clothes. Seeing an escape chance, Naruto quickly poofed away, not in smoke but in a swirling wind. Sakura, was more confused than ever, while Tsunade "That gaki must have torn the robes now. Using Wind Shunshin without taking the robes off. So, Sakura, are you here for training, or what?" while she went to the chair, to pick up the robes, and fix it later. Much to her shock, she instead found a piece of paper on top of the untouched robes. _I didn't tear the robes apart. I guess I win! _Was written on top the paper. Tsunade quickly drop the worried face she placed before, while wondering how Naruto was able to do it. _'Wind Shunshin involving the sharp wing twirling around. That must torn the clothes, how did he able to do that?' _thought Tsunade.

Back to Sakura, she was confused and furious at the same time. Naruto was there, but he didn't even talk to her, just wearing an emotionless face, and immediately disappeared away. She had not realized that Tsunade is there now, looking straight to her face. Never realizing Tsunade's gaze, she leapt on to the window sill and started tracking Naruto's chakra residue. After finding it, she turned to see Tsunade walking towards her and grabbed her shoulder, while saying "YOU ARE NOT GOING AFTER HIM. I already heard what did you do to him, and I see no reason for one of the best medic in Konoha chased after some ninja I gave a dangerous mission before." Sakura finally realized that Tsunade has been there, she replied, " No, Shishou. It's not like that. I will clear it up now. That's why I wanted to go earlier. Please, let me go!".  
"Tell me first, Sakura. I may reconsider it later"  
"O-OO-Okay, Tsunade-shishou,"  
After telling Tsunade the problem, starting from when Naruto asked her, why did she drag Sasuke to the hospital, also when Sakura accused Naruto in 10th October.  
"Hmm, I see why Naruto has been ignoring you. It seems he misunderstand the fact that you are also over Sasuke, since you kept calling him **_Sasuke-kun _**yet you treat him quite bad. I suggest you wait until Naruto calmed down." Said Tsunade after hearing Sakura's explanation.  
Not wanting to face her own shishou punch, Sakura gently nodded.

* * *

**21st October (Monday)**

Today, all the festivals died down. Not because the villagers are satisfied, but because the Hokage didn't give any permissions from today on, to celebrate the Kyuubi festival more than a week. Also, a group of shinobi called Konoha 11 was on a mission to prevent anymore festivals. They were allowed to use any kind of forces if necessary. So, no one wants to mess around with the current Ino-Shika-Cho trio, the green beast, the Hyuuga prodigies, weapon mistress, Inuzuka heir, Aburame heir, and a certain pink-haired medic nin. The people instantly closed its bar and restaurant from any parties after hearing the Hokage. But, Sakura wasn't relieved yet. She just couldn't find Naruto anywhere, it seems he hid himself pretty well, or he was outside the Konohagakure already.

Tired, she sat down in a Ramen stall she came earlier. Ichiraku Ramen. The biggest stall because of a certain shinobi always eats a lot in the stall, Uzumaki Naruto himself. Today, Ayame, the daughter of Teuchi Ichiraku, who owns the stall said that Naruto was here earlier, and eats a lot like usual. Sakura was a little relieved, hearing that Naruto still inside, but when Ayame said it was almost three hours ago, and the fact that Naruto brought a backpack across his back, she started to worry, that Naruto decided to become rogue, and flew from the village. She just can't imagine her live without Naruto. _"Wait, did I just... oh, never mind" _she thought.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto was enjoying himself, in the body of a child. He henge-ed himself to an 8 years old child. A black hair, tan skin, it's just so different from the Naruto we know. He was going to the Ramen Stall as he saw Sakura sat inside, looked miserable. He shrugged it off, pretty confident that Sakura won't realize he is Naruto.  
"Ayame-neesan, ramen please!"  
"Right, just wait okay, umm, have I met you before? How did you know my name?"  
"Ah, I heard it from oniisan called Naruto. He told me you are quite nice and the ramen here is good. I just wanted to try it. Here, he gave me his wallet, too! By the way, I'm Na..Naoki. Yes, I'm Naoki" _'That was close...'  
_"I see, so Naoki, which one did Naruto recommended? Or will you just pick Naruto's favorite?"  
"I'll think not both. He did warn me not to drains his money though. I'll pick 5 Beef Ramen for take-away, oneesan. Naruto told me to buy 5 Beef Ramen for me and him to share, neesan!"  
"Okay, just wait awhile. It'll be ready in 20 minutes"  
"Sure, I think I'll play in that park for a while" as Naruto pointed to the Academy playground nearby.  
Sakura, silently nodding to herself, saying to herself that she'll definitely follow the kid to Naruto's hideout.

* * *

_-twenty minutes later—_

* * *

"Here, Naoki. Be careful, it's still hot!"  
"Thank you, neesan! Is this enough?" as he give Ayame some money  
"Yes, just enough. Come again!"  
"Sure!" Naruto exclaimed as he about to jump to nearest rooftop, then he remembered he was imposing a child, so instead he started to skipped away carelessly. _'Awkward...'_

For about 2 hours, Naruto only wandered around Konoha, since he knew Sakura was trailing him. Deciding to slip away, he entered a male public toilet in the park. Sakura sighed as she was tired, moving stealthily for a long time sure tiring. Inside, Naruto decided to face Sakura, but before that he ate his ramen first, sparing 2 packs untouched.

Naruto suddenly appeared from the toilet. Sakura, was surprised, as she was expecting Naoki instead. She just froze in place.  
"Ne, Sakura-chan, why are you following me, in that henged version?" asked Naruto innocently. Unable to hold back anymore, Sakura just sobbed, and slumped forward to Naruto's chest. "Sorry, Naruto, I don't remember your birthday, and for accusing you things before" she said between her sobs.  
Naruto, just stood there, still, stiff, and unmoving. "Say what you want to say, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry too for ignoring you, if you do felt ignored." He said cheerily, but still serious.  
"O-Okay. First, I want to make sure you understand that I hold no feelings for Sasuke anymore, since a long time. No romantic feelings at all. Actually, never. It's just a crush, childhood crush. Sorry for bothering you to fulfill a promise only to find out I never loved him." Naruto then nodded slowly.  
"Sorry for forgetting your birthday, Naruto. I was too excited for the festivals. I forgot about you. Sorry!" Sakura said as she broke down again in tears. Naruto patted her back and caressed her hair gently, and said "It's okay, Sakura-chan. Actually, today I planned to be back, and pretend those things never happened, and go with my ld personality again, happy-go-lucky, but now I'm glad I don't have to mask my feelings again. Thank you for explaining. Here, the ramen I bought before. Let's head to my apartment and reheat it," as he put the plastic bag in her hand, he hugged her and formed a hand seal, whispering **_'Hiraishin'_**.

Naruto and Sakura have arrived in the apartment, yet Sakura didn't notice it yet. "Huh, when did we get here, Naruto?" asked Sakura. "Just now. I mastered the wind counterpart of Hiraishin, but didn't change the name. Instead a flash of yellow, a breeze come out when I use it."  
"So, Naruto, I know its late, but, will you mind if I throw a party to celebrate te your birthday?"  
"Nah, I'll really mind. I'm not the party type, y'know."  
"Okay... so, what would you like for your birthday?"  
"... I don't really know. I've never gotten a gift before, except from The Third"  
"Ok, what about going out with me? Sounds good enough?" ask Sakura.  
"Nu-uh, who are you really?" Naruto shot back as he backed from Sakura.  
"I'm Sakura, Naruto. And I'm pretty sure you should be happy now," teased Sakura.

* * *

**26th October (Saturday)**

Today is the promised day Sakura will take Naruto out. 6 p.m. is the excecution hour. Now, it's still 12 p.m. but Sakura is already pacing in her room, back and forth like an iron her mother use everyday. Ironically, Naruto, was still sleeping peacefully in his bed...

* * *

**8 p.m.**

The date has been a success 'till now. They ate in the Academy Playground, picnic you can say, and now, they were star gazing.  
"Ne, Sakura-Chan, thanks for the dinner."  
"Sure. This is for your birthday by the way"  
"Sure"

There, they star-gazed in a silent condition.

**9 p.m.**

Sakura and Naruto were already ready to leave. They were packing the trash and putting it in a nearby bin.  
"C'mon Sakura-Chan, let me walk you home."  
"Sure, Naruto. Thanks"  
While they were walking down the street towards Sakura's home, Sakura has been in a Outer - Inner War  
Her Inner Self insist to confess this time, while the Outer thought it's just nothing.

Nearing her home, Sakura suddenly halt to a stop. She gripped Naruto's palm, forcing him to turn around.  
"Naruto.. I know you may not believe me, but I think, I..." ten uncomfortable seconds of silence followed. (_for Sakura, at least it's uncomfortable)_  
Giving Sakura a questioning look, Naruto said, "What?"  
"I think I have fallen for you!" Sakura blurted out and ran to her home, which is really close by the way.  
But Naruto reacted faster. He used the momentum and swirls Sakura around making her turned again, and fell to his arms.  
"Naruto..." she said as she looked down the ground.  
"Yes? Will you tell me again, I didn't realy hear it." Naruto teased in a cheerful tone  
"You're mean!"  
"Still, I want you to look to me this time"  
"Got you! You just admitted you heard it!"  
"Whatever.." he said as he turned his body away, releasing his grasps on her.  
"Wait, Naruto, I meant it this time!"  
Naruto stopped his advance, and face Sakura again. "Tell me" he said in a nother cheerful tone.  
"Okay," she said "I think I fall in love with you Naruto" Sakura completed her sentence.  
"There, easier right?" asked Naruto to her.

There, under a cherry blossom tree, next to her house, they shared their first kiss, and Sakura also Naruto, confessed again


End file.
